


Parabatai

by Metcaslegpin



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Other, Romance, Spoilers, friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metcaslegpin/pseuds/Metcaslegpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final stand of the New York institute, Jace, Clary and the residents are joined by Jem Carstairs and Tessa Gray when they are backed into a corner a face from their past and long gone joins them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parabatai

**Author's Note:**

> Possibley spoilers for infernal devices, please be respectful of spelling grammar mistakes, I'm dyslexic and Autistic so spelling etc is not my strong point ive also written this on a iPad so although it has a spell check some are bond to slip in and it doesn't have a grammar check

Parabatai.

Chapter 1.  
The room was full of movement.  Shadow hunters, vampires, Warlocks and werewolf's, fighting side by side has the Dark Shadowhunters thought side by side with the Demons.

Jem pulled his blade from his cane, he raised it up bringing it back down taking the demons head with it.  
 He may not need it any more since he was cured and no longer needed the Yin Fen, but it was always good to have the element of surprise.  
He  wiped the sweat from his face panting, he looked up seeing Tessa and Clary fighting side by side along with Isabelle.  
Alex and Jace at the other side of the room.  
Magnus sending spells out left, right and centre, Luke standing back to back with Jocelyn fighting off some blue coloured Demons.

He heard a cry behind him, he turned round, a demon lunged towards him claws out knocking him over.    
A blade pierced the demons chest.  He moved from under it has the demon fell to the ground.  
He looked up seeing Jace holding his hand out, Jem reached up taking it allowing Jace to pull him up.  
He nodded a thanks has Jace give a sideways smile, "Come on old man, I can't protect your ass forever!"  
Jem sighed "Always that Herondale sense of humour." Jace put his head to one side "Not a Herondale."  
Jem smiled looking at Jace, "Yes, yes you are, you really are."    
They heard Magnus call out to them, they set off running over to him has they was joined by Tessa and Clary.

Alec and Magnus pulled two doors open, calling out to the shadowhunters and others to retreat.  
They ran in together once they was all in Alec and Magnus closed the doors, Alec using a lock rune to lock the door, the Demons banging on the other side.  
"There's to many of them," Tessa said catching her breath.  
"I'm not about to give in with out a fight," Jace said looking at Tessa, she turned her head away.   
Apart from the hair colour he was almost the double of Will, He had his never back down and never surrender attitude, A Lightwood, if only by adoption, with a Herondale way of thinking, a dangerous combination.

Jem frowned, a pain in his shoulder, he reached up rubbing where the pain was, where his Parabatai rune had once been.  
"Are you ok? You wasn't bitten or anything was you?"  Clary asked.   
He looked up and gave his head a hard shake, "I'm fine,  just a little out of action that's all."  
Tessa looked worried, placed a hand on his shoulder "it's not..."   
He give his head a second, much harder shake "No, no, That I can be sure of."

Jocelyn, Isabelle and Alec went to the Shadowhunters giving those that needed them iratze runes, has Luke saw to the werewolf's and Simon, the Vampires.  
The pain was building in Jems shoulder Tessa frowned has she noticed blood on his T-shirt.  
Frowning he pulled his T-shirt across his Parabatai rune or where it had been was bleeding.  
Tessa looked shocked giving a gasp, "Jem..."   
His knees give way placing his hand on his shoulder,  Both Tessa and Clary went to catch him but has they did a pair of hands fell on his chest, he heard Tessa give a cry, the hands was icy cold and made it feel like his blood would freeze.  
Has the pain passes He opened his eyes and looked down seeing his Parabatai rune.  
It was black and blight like it had been when he had first been given it.  
He looked up seeing the face of the person who had stopped him falling over.  
"Jem Carstairs, I leave you alone for hundred and plus years and you have the women fighting over you! That was normally my job."  
Jem looked up his face ashen has his jaw dropped tear's filling his eyes "Will?"  
Will chuckled "Nǐ hǎo jié mǔ kǎ sī tài ěr sī, zài yángguāng xià wǒ de xiōngdì.  
(Hello Jem Carstairs, my brother under the sun.) You didn't think I could pass up a chance to fight along side you, did you?"


End file.
